


Закрываю глаза ради звуков песни

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга 2019 [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Геката, Персефона — и сошествие обратно в Подземный Мир





	Закрываю глаза ради звуков песни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shut my eyes to the song that plays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593112) by [msbrokenbrightside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside). 



> название взято из песни Lorde "Buzzcut Season"; дарк!Персефона, отсылка к ее прозванию Царицы Ужаса.

В промежутке дней, когда земля поначалу еще цепляется за обрывки тепла, а следом окончательно сдается зиме, — вот когда Геката находит Персефону. Пальцы ее ног погружены в заледеневшую грязь; она наблюдает, как животные запасают еду на следующие месяцы.  
Это случается на заходе солнца — Геката знает теперь, что приходить следует в конце дня, — и свет сквозит через кудри Персефоны, расцвечивая кожу Гекаты сполохами тепла. Она не вмешивается, дает Персефоне в последний раз вдохнуть живой воздух, и просто стоит, прислонившись к стволу дерева. Она обдирает пальцами кусок коры — древесные щепки тут же оказываются у нее под ногтями. И когда у нее выступает кровь, Персефона, наконец, оборачивается.  
Она рассматривает ее, и Гекате ненавистно, как под этим взглядом покрывается мурашками ее тело, так что она поднимает свой факел, дабы зажечь огонь, пусть даже Персефона продолжает глядеть на ее кровоточащие пальцы.   
Когда Персефона подходит к ней — ломая ступнями уже опавшие листья, — то тянется к отмеченной кровью руке Гекаты. Берет ее в свои ладони, подносит к губам — и всасывает ртом кровь из-под ногтей Гекаты.  
Геката вздрагивает и пытается отстраниться — но слишком поздно.  
Персефона не улыбается, но облизывает губы; смотрит на Гекату скучающим взглядом и вздыхает так, словно все понимает.  
— Значит, больше — позже.  
Геката не произносит ни слова, но это — тоже ответ.  
Они оказываются Внизу прежде, чем солнце успевает скользнуть за горизонт.

***  
Темнота расползается вокруг факела, обступая их, продвигающихся вперед. Персефона отстала, и Геката разрывается между тем, чтобы оглянуться за плечо — или не обращать внимания на шепот в глубине разума, твердящий, что не когтистые тени — истинная причина ее страха.   
Геката больше не вздрагивает — она покровительствует такого рода путешествиям, среди прочего, — но когда Внизу _она_ , то и это тоже _ее_.   
Ей следовало обернуться. Персефона врезается в нее сзади, и они рушатся вниз, на берег пепла и камня.  
Геката чувствует, как вонзаются в ее кожу камни, кое-где оставляя ссадины и порезы, пока они падают. Она вцепляется Персефоне в волосы, отводя ее лицо от своей шеи. Это, впрочем, без толку — в падении Персефоне удается перехватить руки Гекаты и дернуть вверх: так, что кости у той в запястье едва не трещат.   
Когда они приземляются, факел Гекаты горит по-прежнему позади них; пламя лижет ей волосы.  
Персефона прижимается к Гекате всем телом, свободной рукой немилосердно сжимает грудь и наконец-то впивается зубами Гекате в шею.   
Геката содрогается. Страх пробегает вверх по ее позвоночнику; возбуждение — вниз.  
Она не знает, когда это началось; быть может, оно всегда было только так. Она не знает, кто или что этому виной. Порой она винит Персефону и раздирает той кожу, когда они вновь оказываются Наверху: до тех пор, пока синяки и отпечатки зубов не стираются с ее горла. Думает, что Кора всегда была здесь, под покровом стеблей, точно рой саранчи. Порой Геката не обращает внимания на порезы и следы пальцев на своих бедрах, придавливая взглядом к земле всякого, кто дерзнет спросить. Что вообще они знают о путешествии Вниз с Персефоной?   
Порой она прижимает собственные пальцы к этим отметинам — прежде, чем скользнуть ими внутрь себя.  
Что вообще знает Геката об этом, о том, что между ними?  
Что будет на сей раз — это Гекате неведомо; Персефона сдвигает руку с ее груди и резко толкается большим пальцем вниз, надавливая на клитор. Извлекая тем самым стон — тут же задавленный зубами Гекаты, крепко закусившей губу. Персефона не улыбается, но она смотрит; взгляд выхватывает каждое движение тела Гекаты.  
Наверху Персефона вбирает дрожь Гекаты и ее вздохи — первое приношение в новом году своего правления, — прежде, чем наклониться ниже, опустить рот.  
И Внизу — Внизу Геката переполнена ужасом.


End file.
